beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
T. Clieford
Commander T. Clieford is a minor antagonist in Beyond: Two Souls. Character Information Clieford was born on June 20, 1973. He is the leader of a combat team in Pennsylvania working with the CIA and the local Sheriff's office. He and his team are heavily armed, dressed in urban fatigues, and wearing body armor labeled SWAT. Hunted Clieford and his men are part of the force sent to apprehend Jodie Holmes after she goes on the run. When she bypasses the sheriffs and police waiting for her near the train tracks and highway, they set up a roadblock on a bridge leading into Bakerstown. Jodie, who stole a police motorcycle, rides up on the scene of armored vehicles and heavily-armed men ready to take her down. She guns the engine while Aiden generates a protective shield around her. They open fire on her, but the bullets simply bounce off the shield. Jodie blasts through the roadblock and continues on into the town. She does not make it very far, as more forces down the road open fire on the bike and disable it, sending her sprawling to the ground. Clieford and his men surround Jodie on all sides, ready to take her into custody or kill her, as the need arises. Jodie takes shelter in a movie theatre, unleashing Aiden on her attackers. One by one, Aiden kills Clieford's entire team, blowing up their vehicles, possessing them and making them shoot each other / commit suicide, and crashing a military chopper into the middle of the road. When Clieford is lying on the ground, badly injured, Jodie - bruised and hurting - staggers out into the street and gives him an ultimatum, either leave her alone or next time she'll "kill everyone". Broken Several months later, after Jodie escapes from the hospital where she laid in a coma, Clieford's team is dispatched once again to apprehend her. They head immediately to the sheriff's station where Lt. J. Sherman is holding Jodie for questioning. His men surround Sherman's office and raise their weapons, Clieford ordering the sheriff to open the door. Sherman opens the door, and the scene cuts away. Shortly thereafter, Nathan Dawkins arrives at the station to recover Jodie. Even with all the flashing lights and armored vehicles outside the station, not a sound comes from inside. While the ensuing chaos is not shown, the aftermath is made clear when Nathan enters the building to find Lt. Sherman standing, unscathed, among a warzone with the bodies of the SWAT members tossed about like ragdolls and Jodie nowhere to be seen. While he is not shown explicitly, Clieford is likely dead among his men, indicating that Jodie made good on her promise. NOTE: In Hunted, Nathan Dawkins is overhead saying a special forces team is on the way to intercept Jodie. It seems clear that this is referring to Clieford's team however, it is never established if the team is literally the U.S. Army's Special Forces (their uniforms lack rank and unit / specialty insignia among other things) so it's possible they're part of a special branch of the DPA itself or a highly covert section of the U.S. military tasked with semi-covert pseudo-civil operations. Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Males